marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arno Stark (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Isaac Stark (ancestor); Howard Stark, Sr. (paternal grandfather, deceased); Howard Anthony Stark (father, deceased); Maria Stark (mother, deceased); Anthony Edward Stark (adoptive brother); Edward Stark (uncle, deceased); Morgan Stark (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Troy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Custodian of Troy | Education = | Origin = Human genetically engineered in-womb with Kree technology to change his thought process and enhance his intellect. | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island, New York | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Dale Eaglesham | First = Category:Modern-Age Characters | Quotation = In my experience, "Stark boy saves the world" has a good ring to it. It could suit you too, Arno. | Speaker = Tony Stark | QuoteSource = Iron Man Vol 5 17 | HistoryText = Origins Maria Stark had problems when gestating the child of Howard Stark. After being told his child might not survive, Howard searched around the world for a way to cure his unborn child. He found himself rescuing the Rigellian Recorder 451 from the alien race known as the Greys, who promised him he would help Stark and his wife to get their child. 451 came to Earth in order to stop the various cosmic empires from crushing humanity to a pulp as soon as the Earthlings were technologically developed enough. 451 revealed this intention to Howard, and told him it would need to insert someone in humanity to accelerate the their technological growth for the moment they would need to face the great cosmic empires, and Stark's unborn child was the perfect candidate. 451 genetically engineered the baby with, among other things, Kree technology to make him the one who would uplift humanity, modifying his thought process, making him to think differently and practically, in order to be an expert in advanced weaponry construction. After a failed retaliation attempt, one of the Greys managed to tell his boss that 451 had done something to Stark's baby. 451 informed Stark the Greys would threaten Stark and his family as long as they were on Earth because of this. Along a team of his allies, the Stark Seven, Howard managed to kill the boss of the Greys and force his thugs to abandon Earth, and they were secretly killed by 451 before they could send any information about the baby to their superiors. Then, Arno Stark was born. But weeks before, Howard discovered 451 had added a "genetic clock" to the baby which would've killed him when he matured, and developed a biococktail to interfere with it. Howard's interference made Arno ill, and would never be able to breath without an artificial lung. He and Maria decided to keep the baby hidden in the Maria Stark Foundation Hospice and adopt a healthy son, as they couldn't conceive a new baby, to prevent 451 from discovering Howard's meddling. The adopted son was Tony Stark. Decades later, Tony became the super hero known as Iron Man, and he was confronted by 451 to pilot the Godkiller, a giant suit of armor only he could command due to 451's genetic modifications on Howard's baby. Tony discovered he couldn't pilot the suit, and escaped a death trap 451 set after the revelation, so no one would use the Godkiller. When Tony returned Earth, he started inquiring in Howard's old documents and discovered about the existence of Arno. Arno was visited by Tony at the Maria Stark Foundation and talked about their lives. Although Arno grew up in secret, he used his time to work with different ideas to solve Earth's problems, and as 451 was no longer a threat, Tony decided they could both change the world. He and Tony begun transforming the decrepit Mandarin City into a futuristic utopia called Troy. But their plan soon found opposition in the form of the Rings of the Mandarin, who started searching for host to destroy Tony and Troy. One of the Mandarins, Lord Remaker bombed the Troy Central Control and Arno was seemingly killed. However, Arno had deployed his own suit of armor with which he later helped Tony and the Trojan Guard fight the enemy forces. After realizing the city would never be safe as long as he was attached to it, Tony quit working directly on Troy, leaving Arno the position of the city's new custodian. Arno later began working on a remake of the Extremis virus. | Powers = | Abilities = Super-Genius class Intelligence: The Rigellian Recorder 451 used Kree technology, among others, to genetically engineer Arno when he was still unborn, in order to create the ultimate genius who would uplift humanity, by modifying his thought process and enhancing his intelligence, in order to make him think differently and more practically compared to other known genius like Black Panther, Mr. Fantastic or Dr. Doom. Arno has claimed to be even smarter than his foster brother Tony. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Arno Stark can't live without his life support. | Equipment = Arno wears a large suit of armor equipped with heavy weapons codenamed MMXX that helps him fight his own battles along with his adoptive brother Tony Stark. He also wears a special exoskeleton to help walk upright and properly. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Arno's suit of armor reads "MMXX," "2020" in Roman numerals. | Trivia = * Arno's name is a clear reference to the Arno Stark from the divergent future Earth-8410, also known as the Iron Man 2020. ** Unlike the 2020-version of Arno Stark, who was Tony Stark's first cousin once removed, this version is Tony's adoptive brother. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Millionaires